


Les dieux, les pirates et une chèvre

by A_Deschain



Category: Captain Harlock, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 11:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9321224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Deschain/pseuds/A_Deschain
Summary: On fait parfois d'étranges rencontres dans l'espace…





	

_ Cette fanfiction a été écrite dans le cadre d'un défi d'écriture (Décembre 2016 - Janvier 2017) _

_ Étaient imposés l'absence de dialogues, ainsi qu'un crossover improbable (mais je crois que c'est raté). _

_ Disclaimers _ _ : Parce que ça fait un moment que je les oublie… Évidemment, rien ne m'appartient : les pirates et leur vaisseau sont à rendre à M. Matsumoto et les dieux à Marvel. _

_ Notes de l'auteur _ _ : Pour des raisons d'"un portail magique ne fait pas un crossover", cette fanfiction se passe loin dans le futur de Thor. J'ai donc pris des libertés au niveau de l'univers et des personnages (et je m'appuie uniquement sur les films). _

_ Quant à Albator/Harlock, niveau chronologie, on est quelque part du côté d'Harlock Saga. Mais pas totalement non plus. Notez également que j'utilise les noms VO. _

_ Merci à Akamaru pour ses corrections. _

_ Pour AuBe. Joyeux Noël et bonne année. _

—

Le capitaine de l'Arcadia était présentement assis sur ce qu'il aurait qualifié de siège antique – probablement grecque ; tout en or massif et coussins de velours – dont il ignorait la provenance exacte. Mais à vrai dire, comme il était actuellement en train de siroter un verre d'hydromel, le tout en observant une chèvre brouter tranquillement un parterre de fleur en plein milieu de sa passerelle, la provenance du siège avait finalement peu d'importance. Le premier de leurs invités n'était pas en vue. Le deuxième tentait désespérément de ramener la chèvre à sa forme première – soit un petit sujet de Noël – mais la bête restait indifférente aux multiples tours de magies qu'il pouvait déployer.

Harlock observait avec une certaine fascination les rictus de colère du dieu s'intensifier, et bien qu'il demeurait calme et concentré en apparence, le capitaine sentait que si l'animal lui résistait trop longtemps, il n'hésiterait pas une seule seconde avant de se jeter sur la chèvre pour l'étrangler. C'est au moment où le Jötun commença à avoir des tics d'agacement visibles que le capitaine démarra le compte à rebours mental.

10, 9, 8, 7, un mouvement exaspéré de la main.  
6, 5, 4, ce qui ressemblait sûrement à un feulement de chat.  
3, 2, 1...

—

Quelques jours plus tôt, à plusieurs kilomètres spatiaux de là, Thor s'agrippait de toutes ses forces à la barre d'un vaisseau précédemment volé, essayant tant bien que mal de maintenir l'appareil dans une trajectoire plus ou moins droite. Ce qui était pour ainsi dire impossible ; le vaisseau craquait de partout et la console crachait des gerbes électriques à intervalle régulier. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'était les commentaires sarcastiques de Loki, qui ne faisait absolument rien pour l'aider. "Je te l'avais bien dit... Qu'est-ce qu'il va faire, maintenant, le  _ grand _ et  _ puissant _ Thor ?" Il tenta de s'exhorter au calme, mais lâchait tout de même un "La ferme !" de temps en temps, pour la forme.

Le moins que l'on pouvait dire, c'est que cela ne s'était pas bien passé. Non, en fait, cela avait été une  _ catastrophe _ . Le Dieu du Tonnerre était arrivé plus tôt dans la journée, accompagné de son frère, pour répondre à l'appel à l'aide que la Nova Corp avait adressé à Asgard. Le Bifröst les avait déposés en début d'après-midi sur la planète Xandar. Mais contrairement à l'accueil chaleureux auquel les deux frères s'étaient attendus, les Xandariens les avaient attaqués sans préavis, ni aucune explication. Thor avait immédiatement appelé Heimdall, mais le gardien du pont entre les mondes ne lui avait pas répondu. Ce qui était assez inquiétant.

La suite avait été plutôt confuse. Thor avait jugé préférable de prendre la fuite, le temps que la situation se clarifie. Ils avaient donc volé le premier vaisseau à leur portée, et s'étaient enfuis sous le feu ennemi.

Ennemis qui avaient heureusement abandonnés la poursuite rapidement, mais tout de même laissé le vaisseau dans un sale état. La bonne nouvelle, c'est que les systèmes de survie fonctionnaient encore. Mais malgré les efforts du dieu pour maintenir l'appareil, celui-ci se stoppa entièrement, après une série de sursauts violents.

—

L'Arcadia naviguait sereinement loin des routes commerciales, lorsque les pirates captèrent un signal de détresse.

Les deux dieux rapidement récupérés avaient raconté comment ils s'étaient retrouvés dans cette situation, sans toutefois entrer dans les détails. La bataille à laquelle ils avaient pris part semblait résulter d'un malentendu et Harlock ne voyait pas de raison de s'en alarmer. Le capitaine les avait donc autorisés à rester à bord, le temps qu'ils atteignent la planète habitée la plus proche.

Si Thor s'était tout de suite montré amical, Loki était resté retranché dans un silence poli, qui dissimulait sans aucun doute du mépris.

Deux jours passèrent toutefois sans incidents notables et l'ambiance, d'abord méfiante, se fit plus chaleureuse. Ce que l'on devait principalement à Thor et ses tapes amicales dans le dos. D'ailleurs, étant donnée la carrure de l'Asgardien, Harlock s'étonnait de n'avoir encore déploré aucune épaule disloquée. Les pirates s'étaient même mis en tête de fêter Noël. 

À peine une heure plus tard, le capitaine observait d'un œil distrait le ballet de ses hommes qui avaient successivement monté un sapin – sur-décoré, de son point de vue – bricolé une crèche de fortune et dressé une table indécemment grande dans le mess.

Encore quelques heures, et tout l'équipage – capitaine compris – y était attablé. Leurs invités s'étaient rapidement joints à eux avec enthousiasme – enfin cela s'appliquait surtout à Thor, Loki n'avait pas l'air très enchanté de se trouver ici. Harlock aurait juré l'avoir entendu murmurer quelque chose comme "Stupide fête Midgardienne…".

Le repas s'était passé dans une ambiance conviviale, et il ne fallut guère en attendre la fin pour que l'alcool se mette à tourner. Après avoir goûté à plusieurs bouteilles, Thor avait jugé l'alcool Midgardien trop sobre pour lui et avait sorti sa propre flasque, d'on ne savait où. Il avait toutefois refusé d'en donner aux membres de l'Arcadia en se fendant d'un "Cet élixir a vieilli pendant un millier d'années dans des fûts fabriqués avec les restes de la flotte de Grunhel. Ce n'est pas pour les mortels !" qui se voulait théâtral. À voir la tête de Loki, cette scène devait se répéter assez souvent.

C'est à peu près à ce moment-là que les choses se mirent à dégénérer. La conversation rendue énergique par l'alcool avait – assez étrangement d'ailleurs – dérivé vers les casques à cornes. Une remarque désobligeante envers son frère plus tard, et sans que personne n'ait compris ce qu'il s'était passé, Thor se faisait attaquer par une chèvre armée d'une rangée de dents aiguisées qui tentait de tout déchiqueter sur son passage.

—

Loki s'était éclipsé au moment même où la chèvre s'était jetée sur son frère. Il comptait à présent bien profiter du fait que tout le monde soit occupé ailleurs pour mener une exploration plus approfondie du vaisseau. Quelque chose le dérangeait depuis qu'il était monté à bord. Quelque chose qui, il en était sûr, avait un lien avec l'ordinateur central. Mais la seule fois où il avait tenté de l'approcher, il s'était retrouvé nez à nez avec le capitaine de l'Arcadia qui l'avait regardé tellement froidement qu'il avait préféré battre en retraite. Non pas que le mortel l'intimidait, mais mieux valait ne pas se disputer avec celui qui conduisait. Sauf s'il s'agissait de Thor, bien sûr. Était-ce là un proverbe Midgardien, à propos ? Il n'en était pas sûr.

Perdu dans ses réflexions, il remarqua avec un temps de retard qu'il était arrivé devant l'objet de sa convoitise. La pièce était plutôt vaste, les murs recouverts de diverses panneaux électriques, et au milieu, se tenait le cœur du vaisseau : l'ordinateur central. Maintenant qu'il l'avait devant lui, il comprenait ce qui l'avait dérangé plus tôt : il y avait une présence. Non, réalisa-t-il soudain, pas  _ une _ …

Il se retourna brusquement tout en sursautant.  _ Elle était là _ . Derrière lui. Comment l'avait-elle approché sans qu'il ne le remarque ? Elle n'était pas humaine. Il l'aurait qualifiée de Nibelung, s'ils n'avaient pas tous disparu. "Ta place n'est pas ici". Cela n'avait été qu'un simple murmure, mais il avait désagréablement résonné en lui. Sa place n'était nulle part, pensa-t-il amèrement, ni sur Jötunheim, sa planète natale, ni sur Asgard, son royaume d'adoption.

Le temps qu'il recouvre ses esprits, elle avait disparu.

—

Au moment même où la chèvre s'était jetée sur son frère, Loki avait disparu. Thor en avait profité pour expliquer au capitaine que son frangin était un puissant magicien, dont les pouvoirs principaux comprenaient changement d'apparence, dédoublage, transformation et autres illusions en tout genre. Ah. Il aurait préféré savoir tout cela plus tôt.

La bestiole enragée avait détalé hors du mess telle une furie, et l'équipage de l'Arcadia s'était présentement divisé en petit groupe, armes à la main, dans l'espoir de l'empêcher de faire trop de dégâts.

Harlock surveillait le tout depuis la passerelle. Il avait tout d'abord tenté de fermer les cloisons étanches dans le but de contenir la bête, mais celle-ci avait traversé les portes métalliques comme si elles étaient faites en papier de verre. Voilà qui était problématique.

Thor était parti chercher son frère, mais le capitaine doutait fortement de sa capacité à le retrouver ; comment mettre la main sur un type qui pouvait changer d'apparence et, techniquement, devenir invisible ? Un type qui n'apparaissait plus sur aucun des capteurs de l'Arcadia, d'ailleurs. Si le dieu les attaquait, ils seraient rapidement en difficulté.

C'est ce moment que choisit la chèvre pour débouler en passerelle, en arrachant la porte métallique sans aucune gêne, dans un vacarme assourdissant de tôles froissées. Harlock dégaina aussitôt, mais avant même qu'il ne puisse viser, il fut contraint de faire un bond en arrière pour éviter un objet volant non-identifié filant droit sur la baie vitrée donnant sur l'espace. Mjölnir stoppa sa course à quelques centimètres de sa destination initiale, et fit demi-tour pour atterrir dans la main de Thor. Harlock nota par ailleurs qu'il avait retrouvé son frère, qui se tenait légèrement en retrait, un air sombre sur le visage. Le Dieu du Tonnerre clama d'une voix forte n'admettant pas la réplique qu'il était hors de question de tuer la chèvre, et que Loki allait s'en occuper.

L'Asgardien avait visiblement l'habitude de se faire obéir. Harlock avait des bribes de souvenirs d'une conversation sur la royauté. Qu'il n'espère pas faire la loi ici, les pirates vivaient libres ! Les deux hommes se fixèrent en chien de faïence sous le regard exaspéré de Loki, qui fit apparaître un parterre de fleur d'absolument  _ nulle part _ d'un geste de la main. Le tour de magie eu le mérite de détourner l'attention du capitaine et du dieu, et avait visiblement également calmé la chèvre, qui s'était mise à brouter tranquillement.

Il ne se souvenait plus précisément de ce qu'il s'était passé ensuite ; probablement que Loki était aussi à l'origine du siège antique sur lequel il était actuellement assis. Son siège à lui, lui paraissait loin… tellement loin… Que mettaient les Asgardiens dans leurs breuvages ?

3, 2, 1…

Harlock se leva au moment même où Loki s'apprêtait à bondir. Il le regarda d'un air désapprobateur – l'animal ne représentant actuellement plus aucun danger, et ne méritait pas de mourir parce qu'un dieu ne savait pas contrôler ses émotions. Le capitaine était par ailleurs persuadé que si la bête avait été un être humain, le Jötun n'y aurait vu aucune différence. Qu'il ne pense pas qu'il approuve. Loki soutint son regard pendant quelques secondes avant de finalement hausser les épaules, comme si la chose n'avait pas vraiment d'importance.

Thor refit alors son apparition, tout en cuir, cape rouge et marteau à la main. Il s'apprêtait visiblement à partir, et râla quand il vit que Loki n'avait toujours pas résolu le "problème chèvre".

Mais peu importait ; une planète habitée était proche. Elle contenait un spatioport, et serait parfaite pour poser les deux divinités.

Eux et leur  _ foutue _ chèvre.


End file.
